1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid control apparatus, and more particular to slide gates and sealing means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide gates are used extensively as a means of fluid control and have particular utility in applications where it is necessary to control large volumes of fluid. The effectiveness of slide gates is dependent in large measure upon the continuing efficiency of the sealing means between the slide gate and the face of the stationary frame structure with which the gate cooperates to form a substantially watertight seal.
In accordance with conventional practice, a series of wedges is generally installed about the perimeter of the slide gate to force the slide gate tightly against the stationary frame. The machined mating surfaces are usually constructed from brass or similar non-corrosive, long wearing metallic substance. In four-sided gates of rectangular construction with which the present invention is primarily concerned, such wedges at the top face and the two side faces cooperate adequately to form a reasonably watertight seal. However, the seal depends upon a tight frictional fit between a gasket, which is attached to the gate, and the stationary gate frame. Accordingly, frictional wear occurs whenever the gate is opened or closed. This frictional wear is greatly accelerated if the fluid contains any abrasive material. Additionally, since conventional gates depend on a tight frictional fit for a good seal, dimensional tolerances during manufacture are restricted.